Hangovers and Seduction
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Alas, the things that happen when Gracia Hughes throws a New Year's party. ROYAI!


**Hangovers and Seduction **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Rating: Borderline M **

**One-shot Comedy/ Smut **

**AN: This was a challenge give to me a really long time ago that I'd forgotten about. I just found it on my old laptop. I thought I'd finish it. So here ya go and I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Hangovers and Seduction **

Riza Hawkeye was regretting coming to the standard "new years eve extravaganza" as the late Maes Hughes dubbed it. She was surrounded by a bunch of drunken people. The only one seemingly halfway sober was the Colonel. She reasoned that this was because he was so used to drinking. But she noticed that even he had a little stagger in his step as he walked over to Havoc, whom was currently hitting on a surprisingly drunk Ross. Riza sat down her drink, just a ginger ale, and walked over to Havoc and Ross before they did something Ross would regret.

"You've had enough Havoc, why don't you go sit down," she said. Havoc squinted and looked closely at Riza.

"Wow, Hawkeye, I never knew there were two of you," he said. Riza rolled her eyes and grabbed Ross. She yelled at Brosh whom was sitting in a corner talking to a potted plant. He seemed to be in a very involved conversation. Riza started to yell again but Roy stopped her.

"Might as well let him talk to the plant lieutenant. That's the most intelligent conversation that he's gonna get tonight," Roy said with a slight slur to his voice.

Riza was grateful that Roy was sober enough to recognize the difference between a potted plant and a human being. She grabbed Havoc and forced him into a nearby chair. Ross hugged Riza tight,

"Thank you so much for savin me from the walking broom!" she yells a little too loudly into Riza ear. She managed to get out of Ross's death grip. Riza took a deep breath to keep composed. Roy was barely able to keep from smirking.

She directed Ross over to a sober Gracia. Gracia smiled at Riza and helped lead Ross to a chair.

"How do you stay so patient during these parties? Especially since it's in your home?"

"If Elicia was here I wouldn't even be having this party."

"Where is she anyway?" Riza asked.

"My mother's home," Gracia replied. She covered Ross with a blanket. Riza sighed and Gracia looked up.

"Why did you do this, this year?" she asked.

Gracia smiled knowing her friend was talking about why she still did this even though Maes was gone.

"Because he enjoyed it. He loved to watch everyone have fun and so do I. I like having all of you around, drunk or sober."

"Gracia…" Riza said then it hit her. Gracia was doing this in memory of Maes and because she was lonely. They rarely, if ever visited the young widow. Riza resolved to visit Gracia more often. She was then brought out of her thoughts by Gracia.

"I think Denny's had enough, could you get him and bring him over to the couch."

Riza looked up. Sure enough Denny was "lip locked" with the plant. She couldn't help but let a chuckle escape her. She walked over to Denny and tapped his shoulder. He swatted her hand away. She got a bit angry and grabbed him by the collar. He protested being drug away from the plant. Roy nearly spitted his drink at the scene. It was quite funny seeing Riza in these types of situations.

"Hey!" she sat him down beside the passed out Fuery. She started to walk away as Gracia covered him with one of the many blankets that she had laid out for the occasion. "The Lieutenant's mean Mrs. Hughes…" he says in a pouting manner. Riza stopped to listen to the Sergeant.

"Why is that?" Gracia asked in an amused tone.

"She didn't let me get Ivy's number. I really thought I could score with that little hottie," he mumbled and passed out. Gracia looked at Riza who had the funniest look on her face Gracia had ever seen.

It was a rare look for the stern First Lieutenant so as a result she couldn't keep herself from doubling over with laughter. This caused Riza to smile, it'd been a while since Gracia had laughed and even thought it was at her expense it was well worth the price. Finally Gracia stopped laughing.

Soon, more and more people started falling asleep around the place, before midnight, as always. She looked over to Roy who was currently trying to get Armstrong to stop trying to swat his sparkles with a fly swatter; she was relieved to see that Roy had stopped drinking. Those he was a bit uneven on his feet she could tell he was still with some common sense.

She walked over to him and took the swatter from Armstrong. "Sir you should get some sleep," Riza said.

"Sleep! It has been in the Armstrong line for generations!" he heads forward and Roy and Riza managed to move just in time. There was no way that the two of them would have been able to catch him so they could sit him down gently. Evidently the fall hand no effect as he curled up and began sucking his thumb.

"Somehow, him sucking his thumb doesn't surprise me," Riza said. Gracia carried over a blanket and covered him up. When she rose up they heard the huge clock in the Hughes hallway chime out. It was midnight, the New Year had begun.

The three looked around at the living room and then at each other. It was the same as last year except there was no Maes there to join in on the laughter. Gracia turned to the two officers and grabbed a glass of wine, she handed one to Riza then handed one to Roy, before taking one for herself. She raised the glass, "Happy New Year," she stated.

Riza and Roy raised their glasses and did the same then they all took a drink.

"As per tradition. It's bed time," she stated with a chuckle. Usually every other New Years party continued through the night but they weren't the normal partiers so now it was time to turn in. "I have the guest rooms ready for you two."

"Thanks Gracia," Roy stated. The alcohol's effects already leaving and being replaced by a small headache. Gracia nodded as she clicked off the light downstairs and the three made their way upstairs. Roy entered his room after bidding the women goodnight and closed the door. Riza started to go into her room when Gracia grabbed her and pulled her in her room.

"Just where do you think you are going?"

"I was going to bed," Riza stated, rather confused at the question.

Gracia shook her head. "You are not going to chicken out this year." She picked up a box and tossed it to Riza. "I picked this up for you since I know you wouldn't ever buy it on your own." Riza tilted her head and sat the box on the table. She opened it to reveal a blue silk nightgown. It was the one she saw when she and Gracia had gone lingerie shopping. She made the comment about it looking like something Roy would want all the female officers to wear once he was fuehrer. The bottom half was silk and it wouldn't even reach mid thigh, the top was a dark blue corset with gold snap fasteners. She saw Gracia had purchased the entire outfit.

"Gracia! You shouldn't have bought this! What in the hell am I going to do with it?"

"Gracia looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"What in the heck do you mean what are you going to do with it? You are going to use it on Roy of course."

This time it was Riza's turn to look at Gracia like she'd grown another head.

"I can't," she stated.

"Riza, the two of you have been beating around the bush for too long. The fraternization laws are gone, it's time to act. I know you get lonely, and that you need someone."

"I have all of you, I don't get lonely," she lied.

"I don't mean lonely for friendship. I mean lonely for love."

Riza looked down at the lingerie in the box. It was true, she wanted someone to hold her and kiss her and someone to make love to her. She wanted the house, kids, and family and she only wanted that with one man and he was currently residing in the room down the hall from them.

"What if he . . ." Riza started.

"He wants you to. I've seen the way he looks at you. Maes even told me once that Roy said he wished he could forget everything he'd done in the past other than you and just settle down. He can't forget his past but he can have you and some remotely stable life now.

She didn't have to ask why he didn't tell her that. He was always the type that never thought he deserved any happiness. She knew that more than anyone. Would she really make him happy though?

As if reading her mind, Gracia spoke, "You will make him happy Riza. He loves you more than anything in this world."

Riza finally summoned up the courage and grabbed the box, much to Gracia's delight. "I hope we don't keep you awake," she said.

"You won't these walls are basically sound proof otherwise Maes and I would have woken Elecia up millions of times." Gracia blushed. "Too much information?" She asked.

"A bit but I asked for it I guess," she stated and left the room to go to the bathroom. She quickly changed and quietly slipped into Roy's room. He was in the shower in the connecting bathroom, so it would be a perfect time to surprise him when he came out. She lit the candles around the room and got the sudden suspicion Gracia placed them there on purpose. She then sat on the bed and crossed her legs, suddenly wishing they were slightly longer and a tad bit more feminine. When she heard the bathroom door open Riza got the sudden urge to bolt. She couldn't do this. Roy would laugh at her.

Roy walked in the room with just a pair of boxers on and stopped suddenly. His eyes widened as his eyes fell on Riza. She was absolutely gorgeous. Surely he was in the wrong room. The Riza he loved wouldn't dress in anything like that and she wouldn't be in here. It was almost like she was trying to seduce him or maybe it was just the alcohol having a bad, errrr…good effect on him.

Riza didn't know what to think about the looks she was getting. Was she that unattractive? She scolded herself, she should have known better. She stood, "I . . . I am sorry. . . I shouldn't have. . ." she started and went to leave. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. She looked down at her bare feet as she felt his eyes on her.

"Wow," he stated. She looked up at him with surprise.

"I am not imagining this am I? Please don't let me be imagining this," he said. She shook her head and he let go of her arm. He encircled her and whistled appreciatively. "Wow," he stated again. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her curves pressing against his body.

"You are gorgeous," he said. His hands ran down to rest on her hips for a moment before he bent his head and softly brushed her lips. "Surely I am imagining this," Roy said yet again when he broke the soft kiss.

Riza was confused. Why did he keep saying that? His lips moved to trail down her neck, causing her to shutter involuntarily. His lips moved to her ear and he whispered, "I love you." He kissed her hear again and repeated the words again, this time adding a "so much" to them.

Her arms folded around his neck and he leaned her back in his arms, his lips found hers and his tongue asked for entrance which it readily received. He picked her up and placed her on the bed before crawling on top of her. He then proceeded to undress her and that night they made love to each other. Afterward, there was a proposal made and accepted.

-----------------------

The next day Gracia was up early fixing breakfast for herself, Riza, and Roy. She had concocted a mixture for the others who would no doubly be hung over. She'd used it every year since these parties began. Roy swore by the stuff.

Soon everyone was groaning and sipping the disgusting but nevertheless, effective mixture. Riza and Roy walked downstairs and Gracia smiled at them. She eyed Roy's neck and when he noticed he pulled up the collar. She laughed inwardly as she saw the usually outgoing man, blush and head into the living room to see how everyone was holding up.

"Well?" Gracia asked.

"He loves me," Riza stated.

"Well, I knew that. What I want to know is if it's official. Are you now dating?"

"A little more than dating actually," she stated. "He proposed."

Gracia smiled brightly. "That's great!"

"Don't you think it's too soon?" Riza asked.

"Riza, the minute after you met wouldn't have been too soon," Gracia stated.

Riza smiled as Roy came in and kissed her cheek.

"Breakfast?" Gracia asked them. They nodded and the three sat down to eat. "Any thought on a date yet?"

Roy and Riza smiled. "We were thinking about breaking New Years tradition next year. If it's all right with you?"

"Marvelous," she stated. The three laughed as they heard Armstrong groan. "Next year they can just get drunk at your reception."

* * *

**AN: Please drop a review my way. **


End file.
